coups bas et verbe haut
by ylg
Summary: De cape et de crocs, drabbles, persos et couples variés, combinaisons diverses entre Armand, Lope, Hermine, Séléné, autres, et gen aussi :: 29ème vignette : Mademoiselle/Lope, tension. 30e: Armand, Lope et des filles. 31e: Armand et Séléné, derrière les apparences. 32e: Eusèbe/Caillou, un oeuf stérile. MàJ, 33e: Hermine, compter sur elle-même. 34e: Lope/Hermine, en faire sa femme !
1. Armand, LopeHermine, qui aime bien

**Titre :** coups bas et verbe haut  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** De cape et de crocs  
**Personnage/Couple :** Don Lope de Villalobos y sangrín/Hermine, Armand  
**Rating :** PG / K  
**Disclaimer :** tout est à Alain Ayroles et Jean-Luc Masbou.

Production de la Nuit Drabbles chez AnnaOz  
**Prompt :** "coup bas"  
Pour Wayya  
175 mots. Et des alexandrins, mon dieu mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris XD

oOo

« Vous l'aimez, » s'obstine à lui répéter "Don Armando". Et de déclamer : « Nulle honte à cela, ami soyez-en sûr.

-C'est une bohémienne.

-Des rangs l'amour se rit. Pour qui a le cœur pur  
Comme pour cette enfant, la seule vraie noblesse  
Se trouve au creux d'un cœur capable de tendresse.

-Là n'est pas la question. Je suis sûr qu'elle m'a jeté un sort. Fait boire à mon insu quelque philtre de sorcière. Ce genre de coup bas donc sont capables les femmes pour mettre le grappin sur les bonshommes.

-Je vous ai vus danser à votre prime encontre   
Et le seul sortilège alors dont fut fait montre  
Fut sa grâce infinie de damoiselle en fleur  
Et la sincérité qui vous offrait son cœur.

-Sorcellerie, répète Lope. Ou _pire_, entourloupade de courtisane. »

Avant qu'Armand ne parte dans une tirade de protestation et d'apologie de la féminité, il lui coupe l'herbe sous les pattes : « Regardez un peu jusqu'où la "sincérité" de votre Séléné nous a menés ! »

oOo

Note : je les ai corrigés deux fois, mais il est possible que malgré mes comptages et revérifications, les vers soient encore un peu bancals... je vais prétendre que c'est parce qu'Armand a un coup dans le museau et qu'il ne prête plus suffisamment attention aux 'e' muets. (Et là, tout le monde en choeur : rhôoo, c'est pas bien d'essayer de faire porter le chapeau à un perso dont tout le monde sait que même bourré, il ne se planterait pas !)


	2. Lope, Armand, d amour et d amitié

Note sans rapport direct avec le présent drabble : j'ai corrigé, pour la troisième fois, les alexandrins du précédent. Cette fois, j'espère que ça sera bon ?

* * *

**Titre** : des amis et des amantes  
**Auteur **: ylg  
**Fandom** : De cape et de crocs  
**Personnages/Couple** : Don Lope de Villalobos y Sangrín, Armand de Maupertuis  
**Rating** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Masbou et Ayroles 

Pour Wayya  
**Prompt** : Comment ça n'était pas possible qu'une histoire d'amour fonctionne entre Lope et Armand.  
165 mots

oOo

« Vous êtes fou de vous enticher autant de cette donzelle, Don Armando. »

Lope de Villalobos y Sangrín fermait l'oreille aux tirades lyriques de son ami sur la beauté de « sa douce amie ». À force d'en entendre, il pourrait les réciter par cœur… n'eut-il été aussi rétif à la poésie et à la-dite donzelle.

Mais enfin, devait-il reconnaître, quoiqu'il puisse lui en vouloir, il savait bien qu'ils ne pourraient rester éternellement ensemble, Séléné ou non. Même si jamais Armand ne voyait en elle qu'une muse inspiratrice, sans penser plus loin, Lope tenait pour acquis que lui-même devrait bien finir un jour ou l'autre par se marier, pour entretenir le sang et le nom des Villalobos.

Ce jour-là, c'en serait fini de leurs aventures à deux. Car à moins d'être le Roy de France, l'on ne donne pas en sa maison une meilleure place à un compagnon d'armes, si estimé soit-il, qu'à sa propre épouse.


	3. Hermine, Séléné, princesse et bohémienne

**Titre :** une princesse et une bohémienne  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Base :** De cape et de crocs  
**Personnages/Couple :** Hermine, Séléné  
**Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer :** propriété de ces messieurs Ayrolles et Masbou, je ne me fais pas de sous avec.

19 juillet 2008 – Journée internationale du Femslahs  
**Prompts** **:** « trésor » et « chemise de nuit » pour PresKunange

Se déroule pendant le tome 8 (pas de spoil sur la fin toutefois)  
**Nombre de mots :** 140

oOo

Don Lope refuse d'emmener Hermine au champ de bataille, autant que de fuir. Maître Armand lui confie la garde de Séléné en leur absence. Voilà donc ce qu'ils pensent, tous : les hommes au combat, les femmes à les attendre à la maison ?  
Hermine pourtant ravale son orgueil blessé. Séléné est son amie, aussi : il est difficile de fréquenter cette candide demoiselle sans être ému par sa gentillesse. Elle la protègera de son mieux.

Les hommes partis, la nuit tombant, Séléné, cheveux épars et déshabillé flottant dans la brise du soir au clair de terre, présente une vision enchanteresse. Elle renouvelle sa promesse de veiller sur elle, consciente de la valeur de ce qu'elle a devant elle.  
Hermine ignore peut-être les mots qu'Armand emploierait pour chanter sa beauté, mais au moins elle connaît les gestes à faire pour la consoler.


	4. EusèbeCaillou, toute petite histoire

**Titre **: J'ai vu dans la lune / Un petit lapin...  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base **: De cape et de crocs (à partir de l'acte VI)  
**Personnages/Couple **: Eusèbe et sa mini-pierre vive  
**Gradation **: G / K  
**Disclaimer **: propriété d'Ayrolles et Masbou, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec. Euh, et le titre qui a l'air très naze pris hors contexte est emprunté à une comptine tellement vieille qu'elle doit être dans le domaine public depuis des siècles ou presque.

**Prompt **: « fluff »  
pour Wayya (et avec mes remerciements à PresKunange pour l'idée du couple - ne partez pas tout de suite en courant !)

**Nombre de mots **: 100

oOo

C'est une toute petite, petite histoire, l'histoire d'un petit caillou et d'un petit lapin.

Il était une fois un bébé pierre vive, qui attendait de grandir et de trouver quelqu'un à qui s'attacher. Mais avant même d'avoir fini de grandir, le petit caillou rencontra un être ne ressemblant à rien de ce que ses grands frères avaient déjà pu rencontrer. Il était presque aussi petit que lui, et plus chaud et plus doux que toute autre créature.

Ce petit caillou et ce petit lapin, ce qui aurait pu leur manquer en taille, le compensaient par la grandeur de leur cœur.


	5. LopeHermine, rayon de soleil

**Titre :** fille du soleil  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** De cape et de crocs  
**Couple :** Don Lope/Hermine  
**Rating :** PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer :** Alain Ayroles et Jean-Luc Masbou

**Thèmes :** "rayon de soleil" et "het" pour 31 jours (6 juin 09)  
100 mots

oOo

La bohémienne est fille du soleil. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Don Lope de Villalobos y Sangrín est tenté de réchauffer son cœur et sa fourrure au sourire éclatant d'une demoiselle.  
Chaude et lumineuse, elle éclaire sa vie. Et elle révèle également ses côtés sombres, d'habitude soigneusement dissimulés : l'entêtement bête derrière la fierté, la colère... le désir brut. Belle et terrible, dangereuse Hermine.

Assez brûlante pour n'être pas qu'un phare dans la tempête vers lequel revenir, la fière bohémienne est plus un fanal qui éclaire sa route et guide ses pas toujours plus en avant, vers des cieux lointains.


	6. ArmandSéléné, rayon de lune

**Titre :** céleste déesse  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** De cape et de crocs  
**Couple :** Armand/Séléné  
**Rating :** PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer :** Alain Ayroles et Jean-Luc Masbou

**Thèmes :** "rayon de lune" et "het" pour 31 jours (7 juin 09)  
100 mots

oOo

Libertin depuis toujours, Armand Raynal de Maupertuis s'est laissé aller à conter fleurette à d'innombrables demoiselles. Mais depuis sa rencontre avec Séléné, celle-ci a éclipsé toutes les autres. Elle porte en elle quelque chose d'éthéré, de céleste, elle reflète alentour une douce lueur, une aura de poésie, qui appelle qui la regarde à vouloir la protéger et la rend intouchable.

À son égard les intentions d'Armand se font chastes et timides ; si fou d'elle qu'il soit, le voilà épris de l'amour courtois rescapé d'un âge ancien et ne veut faire d'elle que sa muse, non sa compagne de chair.


	7. CaillouEusèbe, morceau de terre

**Titre : **terre à terre  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **De cape et de crocs  
**Couple : **Eusèbe/sa pierre vive  
**Genre : **choupi, j'espère  
**Gradation : **G / K  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Alain Ayroles et de Jean-Luc Masbou, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Prompt : **"morceau de terre" à cause de "rayon de soleil" et de "rayon de lune" 'me demandez pas pourquoi  
**Nombre de mots : **100

oOo

Même vif, un caillou est un caillou. Un roc, s'il est solide, on construit sa maison dessus... on n'en fait pas un animal domestique ou un ami.  
Pourtant l'attachement visible que lui porte la petite pierre vive émeut Eusèbe. Après tout, les sélénites ne louent-ils pas l'utilité et la fidélité à toute épreuve des pierres vives ?

Enfin... Eusèbe n'a pas le cœur de repousser ce petit caillou. Il ne connaît que trop la tristesse de se voir rejeter parce qu'on vous trouve trop petit, trop différent et inutile. D'autant que ce caillou, lui, a d'immenses services à lui rendre !


	8. Captain Boone et ses pirates, Marquis

**Titre** : lettres de noblesse  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : De cape et de crocs  
**Personnages** : Captain Boone et ses pirates  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Ayrolles et Masbou

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : tomes 6 à 8

**Prompt** : "Je suis marquis..."  
d'après PresKunange  
pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet 09 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

« Je suis Marquis, maintenant, moussaillons, Marquis des Trois Cratères. Heûhaha. Le premier pas vers la noblesse ! Et la richesse : les voilà, les trésors qu'on vous avait promis. À portée de main. »

Si le titre fait forte impression sur la plupart des pirates-maintenant-corsaires, une poignée, dérangée par la perruque poudrée, a du mal à s'y faire :

« Trwacraterre, c'est mieux qu'Angleterre, vous croyez ?

- Des cratères, il en plus que juste trois...  
- À ce prix moi des cratères j'en ai même plus que lui.  
- Mais pas de cerveau, La Vérole. C'est ce qu'il y a _sur_ mais _derrière_ la gueule qui compte. »


	9. CaillouHermineSéléné, attention CRACK

**Titre** : l'usage idéal  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : De cape et de crocs  
**Personnages/Couples** : la petite pierre vive/Hermine-et-Séléné  
**Gradation** : PG-15 / T-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Ayrolles et Masbou

**Continuité**/Spoil éventuel : quelque part dans les tomes 6 à 8

**Avertissements** : images mentales traumatisantes !  
**Prompt** : "- Mesdemoiselles, nous devrions nous éloigner de ce chahut, glisse Mizuiro aux deux divines femmes qui l'accompagnent."  
d'après Azilia  
pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet 09 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Deux divines femmes qui l'accompagnent, à bord d'une maison aux fondations fort aimables, au lieu d'un petit lapin pressé qui l'a vite négligé : le caillou sauvage a gagné au change.

Ces deux beautés l'ont tout de suite adopté, tout brut qu'il soit. Bon, il n'est ni taillé ni poli, mais il tient facilement dans leurs mains fines et elles ont leur usage pour son grain.  
À travers leurs chemises de nuit, il délasse leurs épaules. Directement posé contre la peau, il adoucit leurs pieds et en assure la perfection.

Encouragé par leurs piaillements émerveillés, il vibre de plus belle.


	10. EusèbeCaillou, de la chance

**Titre : ** Lithomancie  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **De cape et de crocs  
**Personnages/Couple : **Eusèbe et son caillou (décidément, je l'aime, ce couple...)  
**Genre : **gen/choupi  
**Gradation : **G / K  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Jean Ayrolles et d'Alain Masbou, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Prompt : **« C'était plus qu'une simple pierre… » pour 31 jours (20 octobre 09)  
**Nombre de mots : **200

**Continuité/**Spoil éventuel : tome 6

oOo

C'était plus qu'une simple pierre, le caillou qui s'attachait à Eusèbe depuis qu'il avait posé patte sur la Lune : c'était une pierre vive, et une pierre vive jeune. C'est-à-dire un être rocheux, certes, mais animé, intelligent, affectueux, facilement apprivoisable, d'autant plus à un âge tendre ; le meilleur allié du Sélénite – et pourquoi pas des Terriens également, après tout ?  
Puisque ce caillou a décidé de lui-même de les suivre, le mieux est encore de s'en faire un ami, lui conseille-t-on.

Pour l'instant ça n'est qu'un petit bout à peu près de la taille et de la forme d'un œuf de poule pas exploitable pour grand' chose mais il est déjà sensible et oui, il existe quelques usages pour un caillou tel. Et surtout, il va grandir encore, lentement, en accumulant des sédiments ; l'adopter dès aujourd'hui c'est mettre toutes ses chances de son côté pour en faire une pierre vive exceptionnelle : celles que l'on élève soi-même avec amour sont toujours meilleures que les sauvages capturées adultes, et même à en croire certains, que les domestiques dont s'occupent les bergers.

En tout cas, traditionnellement, l'on considère comme chanceux l'être vers lequel une petite pierre vive se dirige spontanément.


	11. MademoiselleLope, froid

**Titre** : de quoi jeter un froid, peut-être...  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : De cape et de crocs  
**Personnages/Couple** : Lope\Mademoiselle  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Ayroles et Masbou

**Prompt** : « froid » pour Nimrauko (Noël 2009)  
**Nombre de mots** : 150

oOo

Les talons hauts de Mademoiselle résonnent contre les dalles de Callikinitopolis, ponctuant sa démarche décidée. Présentement, elle s'arrange pour tomber nez à museau avec Lope, lequel s'arrangeait pour l'éviter.

« Or ça, me battriez-vous froid, monsieur ?  
- Je ne bats pas les dames, Madame.  
- _Mademoiselle_.  
- Pardonnez-moi. Vous insistez sur votre liberté, j'oubliais. »

Le sourire de Mademoiselle, de simplement prédateur, se fait carnassier :

« Vous dites cela comme si vous désapprouviez. Une femme n'est-elle entière que si elle se tient sous la coupe d'un homme, pour vous ? »

Un froncement de museau et une poignée de secondes plus tard, elle triomphe, avec toute la modestie dont elle est capable :

« Vous refusez de répondre. »

Et dans le silence de Lope, elle se rengorge, préparant pour le punir une avance qu'il ne pourra accepter sans se ridiculiser :

« Et si je vous proposais d'être cet homme, vous tairiez-vous encore ? »


	12. Armand, Lope, Sélénites, point de vue

**Titre** : d'un point de vue ou d'un autre  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : De cape et de crocs  
**Personnages **: Armand de Maupertuis, don Lope de Villalobos y Sangrín, les Sélénites  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Ayroles et Masbou

**Continuité** : à partir du tome 6

**Prompt** : « Question de manque de confiance en soi et de fierté mal placée selon Armand... »  
d'après presKunange  
(et si seulement cette enragée d'Anne Rice n'interdisait pas les fics sur son œuvre, j'aurais pu vous présenter un drabble sur un autre Armand, au lieu de faire de la récupération de fandom facile...)  
pour un Arbre à Drabbles (9 au 20 octobre 09 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Selon Armand, cette Lune était un paradis et y rester à jamais avec sa belle Séléné était ce qu'il pouvait rêver de mieux. À en croire Lope, ça ressemblait plutôt à un carnaval permanent et à choisir, il aurait aussi bien aimer rester sur leur bonne vieille Terre, où certes ils étaient mercenaires sans le sou et galériens en rupture de ban, mais dont au moins il savait comment elle fonctionnait.

Mais baste : après quelque temps passé là, tous deux se rendent compte que les hommes sont aussi rêveurs et aussi fous sur la Lune que sur la Terre.


	13. Le Poulpe, Kader, pardon et admiration

**Titre** : pardon facile  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : De cape et de crocs  
**Personnages/Couple** : Le poulpe, Raïs Kader  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Ayroles et Masbou

**Continuité** : je ne sais plus, tome 5 ?  
**Avertissements** : oui, je suis fan du poulpe et je crois que le poulpe est fan de Kader.

**Prompt** : « Le calamar a trouvé l'âme soeur. »  
d'après Azalée Calypso  
pour un Arbre à Drabbles (9 au 20 octobre 09 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Le calamar a trouvé l'âme sœur en la personne de Kader, il en est convaincu.

Pour rester auprès de lui, il est prêt à accepter n'importe quoi, pardonner à ces infâmes canins de lui avoir tranché un tentacule, l'avoir attaché et suspendu au-dessus d'un géant des abysses. Le petit lapin prend gentiment soin de lui, d'une façon quelque peu condescendante, mais l'humain le traite avec respect. Leurs routes se sont croisées par hasard, les voilà tous dans la même galère sur le même galion ; autant faire contre fortune bon cœur. Et le cœur de cet être est bon, oh oui.


	14. Mademoiselle, Séléné, coiffure

**Titre : **l'enrouler autour de son doigt  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom : **De cape et de crocs  
**Personnages : **Mademoiselle, Séléné, Hermine  
**Rating : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **Ayrolles et Masbou pour les persos et leur histoire, et une réflexion de Cucumber Sandwiches sur les cheveux de Mademoiselle et de Séléné pour l'inspiration ^w^

**Thèmes : **« à nous les petites anglaises », contrainte accessoire « elle » pour 31 jours (26 décembre 09)  
**Note** : oui, je fais exprès de faire n'importe quoi avec le thème XD  
**Nombre de mots : **225

oOo

« Vous avez de bien belles boucles blondes, » roucoule celle que l'on appelle Mademoiselle en enroulant l'une d'elle autour de son doigt. N'est-ce pas une manière détournée de se vanter ? s'étonne Séléné à part elle : elle a les mêmes, et en plus un chignon impressionnant.

« Oh, pas autant que les vôtres, répond-elle timidement.  
- Hm, hm... » Mademoiselle ne relève pas le compliment et poursuit : « Est-ce naturel chez vous, ou bien le fruit d'une technique terrienne dont je n'aurais eu vent durant mon long exil ? Me montrerez-vous, très chère ? Oh, et en échange bien sûr je vous dirai le mien secret : comparons donc ! Mais, vous rougissez, ma belle enfant ?

- C'est que vous êtes bien cavalière, intervient Hermine, alors que notre chère Séléné est des plus réservées.

- Vous m'en voyez navrée, » jette Mademoiselle avec un regard dédaigneux aux boucles brunes sauvages et la propre audace d'Hermine : bien trop hardie, un caractère trop semblable au sien ; elle lui préfère de loin les sages rouleaux blonds et la timidité à dominer et à modeler selon son goût ?

« Allons, vous troublerais-je donc ?  
- Nenni Mada- Mademoiselle, mais nous nous connaissons à peine.  
- Nous nous connaîtrons mieux ainsi !  
- Oui-da, je n'en doute pas.  
- À la bonne heure ! »


	15. Andreo, Plaisant, Hermine, comédie

c'est curieux ; depuis la sortie du tome 9 je me suis découvert beaucoup de tendresse pour ce pauvre Andreo... mais j'ai l'impression d'être toute seule dans ce cas ?

**

* * *

Titre** : l'ironie de la situation  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : De cape et de crocs  
**Personnages/Couples** : Andreo, Plaisant ; mention d'Andreo/Hermine  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Ayrolles et Masbou

**Prompt** : Andreo et Plaisant, « tout ça pour ça »  
pour Nelja (Noël 09)

**Nombre de mots** : 120

oOo

« Te souviens-tu, Plaisant, du temps où je quittais en cachette le palais paternel à la nuitée pour aller admirer les comédiens du côté du port ?

- Si fait, Maître. C'est ainsi, cherchant quelque divertissement, que vous rencontrâtes mademoiselle Hermine.

- Ô Hermine, douce Hermine, pour qui je tentai vainement de réunir 500 écus afin de l'arracher à sa vie de bohémienne et aux planches sans reconnaissance…

- Et aujourd'hui, c'est nous qui jouons les comédiens.

- Alors qu'elle a trouvé un autre nobliau pour l'enlever au loin et peut-être l'épouser. Tout ça pour quoi ?

- Ne désespérez pas, Maître, rien n'est encore joué.

- Et cette pièce non plus d'ailleurs ! Au travail donc ! »


	16. Mademoiselle, belle et forte

**Titre** : la meilleure dans ce qu'elle fait  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : De Cape et de Crocs  
**Personnage** : Mademoiselle  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Ayrolles et Masbou

**Prompt** : Mademoiselle, « belle et forte »  
pour Cucumber Sandwiches (Noël 09)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Les Sélénites aiment la beauté et toutes formes d'art, sauf celui du combat (à moins qu'il ne soit rimé, comme de bien entendu). Le commun des mortels a bien du mal à accepter de voir Mademoiselle, avec son physique de déesse et son intelligence supérieure "s'abaisser", à ce qu'ils pensent, à pratiquer les arts grossiers de l'escrime, voire de la lutte.  
C'est qu'elle aime à jouir de la force qui est sienne, qu'elle a vite fait le tour des concours de beauté plastique et de traits d'esprit, et entend à exercer son pouvoir par d'autres moyens plus directs.


	17. Mademoiselle, dague et jarretière

**Titre : **Son amie la plus fidèle  
**Auteur : ** ylg  
**Base : **De cape et de crocs  
**Personnage : **Mademoiselle, peut-être indices de Maître d'Armes/Mademoiselle  
**Genre : **mordant  
**Gradation : **PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Alain Ayrolles et Jean-Luc Masbou, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème : **"dague" pour 31 jours (5 février 10)  
**Nombre de mots : **300

oOo

Hormis son frère Jean, Mademoiselle n'a pas d'allié. Elle est sa propre personne hautement indépendante et gouverne ses relations d'une poigne de fer – elle ne fait pas mystère de son amour pour l'épée.

En revanche, elle tait soigneusement l'existence de sa compagne la plus fidèle, allons jusqu'à dire son amie la plus... intime. Toujours sous ses jupes, glissée dans sa jarretière, tout contre sa cuisse ; de façon à ne pas la gêner dans ses mouvements – marche altière, danse, escrime – encore moins à pénétrer sa chair sa y être invitée. Placée de façon aussi à en glisser facilement quand il le faut ; elle tient parfaitement dans sa main. Elle devient une extension d'elle-même quand le besoin s'en fait sentir.

C'est peut-être triste, que cette fidèle ne soit qu'une dague ? Une arme si discrète, dévolue aux tâches les plus basses : la débarrasser des importuns ne méritant pas un bon duel ? alors que la glorieuse épée ne passe entre ses mains que de loin en loin, seulement empruntée mais jamais possédée ?

Même si tous s'accorde à reconnaître son habileté, sa supériorité, il ne sied pas aux femmes de la manier ouvertement. Quoi qu'elle le fasse avec grâce et force à la fois, allons... elle ne peut décemment pas pendre un fer à sa ceinture, cela déparerait ses jupes majestueuses et sa démarche de reine.

Et elle-même doit reconnaître, depuis que le Maître d'Armes l'a rejetée, qu'il en a été ainsi décidé : puisqu'on lui refuse l'éclat de l'épée clinquante, elle se complaît dans la fourberie de la dague celée.  
Après tout, elle se bat aussi bien avec n'importe quelle lame, et sait autant se défendre qu'attaquer vicieusement avec celle-ci. Et fi de la « tristesse » : Mademoiselle n'a pas la faiblesse pour cela.  
D'une défaite, elle sait toujours faire une victoire.


	18. MademoiselleLopeHermine, gant jeté

whew, trois ficlets de suite avec Mademoiselle ? he ben he ben... elle cartonne !

* * *

**Titre : **sur l'honneur  
**Auteur : ** ylg  
**Base : **De Cape et de Crocs  
**Personnages/Couples : **don Lope, Mademoiselle, Hermine  
**Genre : **UST  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Alain Ayroles et Jean-Luc Masbou, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème : ** "gant" pour 31 jours (11 février 10)  
**Nombre de mots : **400

oOo

Un mouchoir de fine baptiste, parfumé, bordé de dentelle et brodé d'une initiale, négligemment perdu ; qu'en faire d'autre sinon le garder précieusement jusqu'à pouvoir le restituer à sa charmante propriétaire ? Et si tout se passe bien, la gente dame insiste alors pour qu'on le garde.  
Le garder par devers soi sans rien dire, c'est grossier. Refuser de le reprendre une fois qu'on vous offre sa garde, ça l'est encore plus.

Armand, parfait gentilhomme, chérira comme il se doit celui que Séléné lui abandonnera. Lope, lui, regarde avec dédain celui que Mademoiselle force en ses mains. Jusqu'à l'affront.

_Ceci n'est pas un mouchoir... c'est un gant !_

Au cours de sa longue carrière, des gants au visage, il en reçu et donné son compte. Celui-là est le plus surprenant en soi et le premier qu'il refuse de relever. Il a pourtant déjà croisé le fer avec la dame et sait combien, ô combien, elle est capable de lui tenir tête, ça ne serait pas lâche que d'attaquer _cette_ femme qui sait se défendre ! Et ça n'est pas non plus par couardise, par peur qu'_elle_ le batte – allons donc ! - qu'il la repousse ainsi.

Mais son honneur lui interdit de bafouer et doña Hermine et Mademoiselle elle-même en portant leurs couleurs à toutes deux en même temps, et il répugne encore au plaisir qu'il a pris la dernière fois à ferrailler avec _elle_.

Il raffermit comme il le peut ses certitudes en se persuadant qu'il a bien fait en abandonnant à la poussière le mouchoir méprisé : il a déjà choisi qui serait sa Dame ; si refuser insulte Mademoiselle, le garder plus avant eut été un camouflet au visage de doña Hermine... et contrairement à Mademoiselle, Hermine n'est pas du genre à demander réparation à la pointe de l'épée ; elle se vengerait plutôt d'un poignard dans le dos.  
Et elle aurait bien raison, admet Lope, l'oreille basse. Il ne mérite pas mieux.


	19. Andreo, Hermine, Lope, compliqué

**Titre** : on ne badine pas avec l'amour  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : De Cape et de Crocs  
**Personnages/Couples** : Andreo, Hermine(/Lope)  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : les personnages et leur histoire sont à Ayrolles et Masbou ; le titre est emprunté à une pièce d'Alfred de Musset

**Prompt** : « c'est compliqué », emprunté à mf 100 mots (cf également drabble suivant)  
**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : tome 8  
N**ombre de mots** : 200

oOo

- Hermine, mon aimée... Je reconnais m'être conduit avec emportement aux premiers temps, mais... ne m'encouragiez-vous pas dans ces voies ?

- Quelle question, Andreo, vous me prenez au dépourvu…

- Me serais-je mépris du tout au tout ? Non, ne répondez pas. Je ne sais que trop quelles accusation vous pourriez porter et ne saurais croire à vos dénégations. Peut-être ne voyiez-vous en moi qu'un bellâtre vide et insipide cherchant le frisson de l'interdit en s'acoquinant avec les gens du port, et vous serviez-vous de moi pour accéder à la richesse de mon père. Oh, sans vous accuser vous le moins du monde, j'ai appris à connaître ceux que vous fréquentez, et je ne vous en veux en rien. Et vous ne pouviez deviner quel infâme rapace est mon pauvre père.

- Andreo…

- Mais enfin, sachez que j'étais sincère.

- … Et je ne l'ai pas été avec vous.

- Allons donc !

- Vous me plaisiez, en un sens ; votre cour était un jeu pour moi et j'ai aimé vous fréquenter un temps. Mais j'en aime un autre à présent. Vous le savez, et je n'avais pris la peine de vous le dire avant...

- C'est chose faite.

- Vous êtes plus courageux que moi.


	20. Armand, LopeHermine, compliqué encore

**Titre** : toutes ces convenances à respecter…  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : De Cape et de Crocs  
**Personnages/Couple** : Armand, Lope/Hermine  
**Gradation** :  
**Disclaimer** : Ayrolles et Masbou

**Prompt** : « c'est compliqué », emprunté à mf 100 mots (cf le précédent)  
**Nombre de mots** : 150

oOo

- C'est compliqué...

- Comment donc ? Les choses sont compliquées uniquement parce que vous l'avez décidé. Elle vous veut et vous l'a dit. Vous la voulez et n'êtes pas capable d'agir en conséquence. Mais les barrières qui vous séparent vous les avez bâties vous-même !

- Non monsieur.

- Si très cher.

- La race, le rang...

- Balivernes que tout cela. Fierté mal placée. Vous pouvez passer outre.

- Et mon honneur, et le sien ?

- Elle s'en moque, là-dessus faites-moi confiance. Non, si vous voulez être convaincant citez plutôt votre passé.

- Doña Ines est morte et enterrée. Et j'ai brisé mon vœu de ne plus aimer.

- Alors elle s'en moque encore plus ! Sans vouloir manquer de respect à votre douleur passée, il est temps de vivre dans le présent.

- ...La bénédiction de l'Église ?

- Vous ne vous en moquez pas, peut-être est-ce là le problème. Mais demandez-vous : en avez-vous vraiment besoin ?


	21. Cigognac, le prestige des pirates

3 ficlets updatées ici aujourd'hui, encore 3 autres à suivre dans deux jours... c'est que j'ai carburé sur l'écriture pendant les dernières vacances et que j'ai pris du retard dans la mise à jour ensuite !

**

* * *

Titre** : patte en bois  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : De Cape et de Crocs  
**Personnage** : Cigognac  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Ayrolles et Masbou

**Prompt** : « pirate » pour mf 100 mots  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Cigognac a depuis longtemps et pour longtemps farci sa cervelle d'oiseau d'idées romantiques, voire carrément romanesques, sur ce que sont les pirates. Oh, les idéaux des Frères de la Côte, qui pillent, certes, sans peur, assurément, quant à sans reproche, bah ! qui ont leur propre code de l'honneur - croit-il !

C'est en grande partie pour cela qu'il ne s'est pas lamenté le jour où il perdit sa jambe : outre la force d'un gentilhomme à endurer sans se plaindre la blessure, il s'est dit que la jambe de bois lui donnerait ensuite l'air plus "authentique" en tant que pirate.


	22. Jean, Le Maître dArmes, le Roi, favori

**Titre** : _The Unfavourite_  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : De Cape et de Crocs  
**Personnages/Couples** : Jean sans Lune, le Maître d'Armes, le Roi  
**Gradation** : PG à PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer** : Ayrolles et Masbou

**Note/Avertissement** : Stalker With A Crush, peut-être des soupcons de twincest (même si à sens unique seulement)

**Prompt** : histoire d'amour impossible, d'après un mème de Saint-Valentin  
**Nombre de mots** : 130

oOo

Jean de la Lune a nourri sa mégalomanie aux histoires du Maître d'Armes. Ce que le Terrien avait (entre autres) fui semblait au lieu de simplement atroce, terriblement exotique et excitant aux yeux du Sélénite rongé d'ennui. Il a compris de travers ce qu'il voulait lui transmettre. Et après lui avoir montré que sa Lune n'était qu'un paradis imparfait, après lui avoir fait miroiter tant de promesses, ce bougre d'imbécile, de maître, est allé chercher l'enseignement de son ramolli de frère, lequel n'avait aucun usage pour la force qu'il aurait pu apporter.

Double déception pour Jean : en son frère et en le Maître d'Armes pour leurs manques d'ambition respectifs et pour l'avoir ainsi tous les deux rejeté en faveur de l'autre. Il les renie tous les deux !


	23. MademoiselleMaître dArmes, son élève

**Titre** : une élève particulière  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : De Cape et de Crocs  
**Personnages/Couple** : Mademoiselle, le Maître d'Armes  
**Gradation** : PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer** : Ayrolles et Masbou

**Prompt** : histoire d'amour impossible, d'après un mème de Saint-Valentin  
**Nombre de mots** : 150

oOo

Le Maître d'Armes a enseigné à Mademoiselle tout ce qu'il savait de l'épée – et de l'épée uniquement, les choses rimées ne l'intéressaient guère. Occupant sa langue à autre chose que la poésie, elle se comportait plus comme un homme ; elle était bien loin de la fine fleur fragile à protéger à laquelle il rêvait. Il avait été ravi de lui enseigner, pensant ainsi se rapprocher d'elle ; à la place, sans le comprendre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, il lui avait au contraire donné l'occasion de s'éloigner définitivement de son idéal (qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment été au départ, de toute façon). L'amour courtois ? Non merci ! Amour grivois plutôt, pour la belle.

Le voilà effrayé de l'attitude cavalière qu'elle prend, et la couardise qu'il montre à vouloir tempérer ses ardeurs rebute la fière Mademoiselle. Elle aussi attendait mieux de lui, à vrai dire, après toutes ses vantardises...


	24. SélénéEusèbe, trop mignon

voilà, et de 6 de postées pour ce fameux fandomversaire... _whew!_

**

* * *

Titre** : Personne ne lui résiste !  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : De Cape et de Crocs  
**Personnages/Couple** : Séléné/Eusèbe  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Ayrolles et Masbou

**Prompt** : "Tout ce qui est petit est mignon..."  
pour Laitue, à l'occasion de mon fandomversaire (janvier/février '10)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

_Oh, l'a-do-rable petit lapin !_ Tout petit, couvert d'une fourrure si douce, présentant museau retroussé mignon et longues oreilles amusantes, Eusèbe ne peut qu'attirer l'attention des demoiselles. Séléné si sensible ne saurait résister à l'attrait de la peluche vivante qui lui fait les yeux doux. Il a la taille parfaite pour faire un compagnon de confort, à serrer sur son cœur et à vouloir emmener partout avec soi.

Et comme au contraire des gentilshommes droits et durs qui accompagnent la jeune fille, lui laisse apparaître sans pudeur excessive sa propre sensibilité, doux comme un enfant, elle s'en sent encore plus proche.


	25. ArmandSéléné, par amour de la beauté

**Titre** : mais la beauté n'a pas de prix  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : De Cape et de Crocs  
**Personnages/Couple** : Armand/Séléné, un marchand  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Ayrolles et Masbou

**Prompt** : « À l'espace infini, deux modestes tercets." » (v.1)  
d'après Sideroflaque  
pour un Sapin-à-Drabbles chez Drakys (décembre '10-janvier '11)  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

- Deux modestes tercets à peine, deux tous petits tercets, réclamait le marchand sélénite. Elle est belle elle est pas chère ma fleurette. Demandez mes jolies guirlandes ! Qui en veut ?

- Bien sûr, fit Armand : dans un monde où les joyaux poussent sur les arbres et ne valent rien, une délicate fleur est un véritable bijou. Et vous, ô ma dame, que vous soyez ou non princesse de cette lune vous êtes sans aucun doute la reine de mes pensées. À votre gloire donc je m'en vais composer les deux tercets demandés et vous offrir une parure digne de vous !


	26. Pirates, terre en vue !

**Titre** : Terre !  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : De Cape et de Crocs  
**Personnages** : les pirates  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Ayrolles et Masbou

**Prompt** : « À l'espace infini, deux modestes tercets." » (v.2)  
d'après Sideroflaque  
pour un Sapin-à-Drabbles chez Drakys (décembre '10-janvier '11)  
ou Comment je m'éclate trop à faire n'importe quoi pour exploiter un mot !  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

- Terre !  
- C'est pas trop tôt !  
- Depuis le temps qu'on navigue…  
- Vigie, vigie, dis-moi donc, quelles côtes aperçois-tu ?

Après une longue, bien trop longue virée sans croiser la route du moindre navire à attaquer, revoir enfin la terre ferme où s'approvisionner en vivres et eau potable, à défaut d'amasser du butin, réjouit le cœur des pirates épuisés.  
Et qui sait, peut-être pourront-ils toujours piller un village ou deux pour se refaire, en attendant de repartir vers leurs combats navals plus réguliers.

- Vois-tu un village où nous restaurer ?  
- Oui !  
- Neptune soit loué !  
- Quand lance-t-on l'abordage ?


	27. Armand et sa poularde, à déjeuner !

**Titre** : mais, et l'amour de la gastronomie ?  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : De Cape et de Crocs  
**Personnages** : Armand Raynal de Maupertuis et qui vous voudrez d'autre – probablement don Lope de Villalobos y Sangrín  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Ayrolles et Masbou

**Prompt** : « Comment préparer un sandwich d'après Armand »  
pour Cucumber Sandwiches (réveillon '10-11)  
**Nombre de mots** : 175

oOo

- Votre Poularde façon Maupertuis, cher Armand, est simplement divine.  
- Vous m'en voyez fort flatté.  
- Toutefois...  
- Toutefois ?  
- Toutefois elle accuse un défaut qui me chagrine : il est malaisé de la consommer quand nous sommes pressés par le temps et contraints de quitter la table à toute vitesse pour voler où l'aventure nous appelle.  
- Ou nous chasse.  
- Hélas.  
- Me suggéreriez-vous de transformer ma poularde en vulgaire pâté ?  
- He bien...  
- Ma poularde est un luxe, un raffinement, un poème gastronomique -  
(- Oui, mais par pitié n'en faites pas un maintenant, de poème sur la gastronomie.)  
- qui ne souffre d'être consommé autrement qu'avec extase et sérénité, en en appréciant la moindre bouchée !  
- Nul n'en disconvient. Mais voilà, ce luxe...  
- Oui. Toutefois, toutefois. Vous avez raison sur un point : ce luxe nous est dénié. Si nous avons le temps, il faudra donc que je tente d'émincer ma poularde et la mettre en tourtière. Voyons, une croûte dorée autour, et pour la lier une sauce épaisse mais point trop n'en faut, à base de sa farce...


	28. MendozaSéléné, renard

**Titre **: prises de guerre  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Fandom **: De Cape et de Crocs  
**Personnages/Couples **: Mendoza/Séléné (à sens unique parce que Armand)  
**Rating **: PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer **: Ayroles & Masbou

**Thèmes **: fandom = _De Cape et de Crocs_ pour 31 jours (28 août '11),  
défi #119, « Valise » pour mf 100 mots (quinzaine du 25 août '11)

**Warnings **: sadique et gore ; TWT  
2 x 100 mots

oOo

« Je pourfendrai ce maudit renard, et je le dépècerai. Et je vous offrirai une étole de sa fourrure, douce Séléné.  
- Espèce de monstre !  
- Ah, il est vrai : un renard vous tiendrait trop chaud dans les douces nuits caribéennes, et représente un luxe inutile. Votre père vous a élevée mieux que cela. Peut-être préfèrerez-vous donc son cuir exempt de poils et bien tanné, pour vous en faire une valise ? ou, étant donné sa taille, un simple étui, ha ha ha, un écrin à bijoux. Sait-on jamais, si un revers de fortune nous laissait en manque d'une monnaie de secours. »

o

« Vos revers de fortune ne viendront jamais assez tôt à mon goût, espèce de, d'ignoble personnage !  
- Tout doux, tout doux, ma princesse. Pour l'instant, vous m'appartenez.  
- Sûrement pas pour longtemps. Armand viendra me délivrer, et c'est lui qui vous fera bientôt rendre gorge !  
- Ben voyons. En attendant, exquise Séléné, si vous ne vous comportez pas un peu plus comme une adorable demoiselle en détresse, j'enferme vos furies à double tour et au lieu de voyager en palanquin, ça sera au fond d'une malle dont vous ne sortirez que pour revêtir… puis ôter votre robe de noces. À vous de choisir. »


	29. MademoiselleLope, ennemi adoré

**Titre** : Femme fatale  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : De Cape et de Crocs  
**Personnages/Couple** : Mademoiselle/don Lope  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Ayroles & Masbou

**Prompt** : « Lope/Mademoiselle – _Foe Yay_ »  
lors du 1er TvTropes Anon Meme chez Laitue (23 août – 1er septembre '11)  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Mademoiselle aurait bien aimé se faire un ami de cet envahisseur terrien fougueux et belliqueux. (Enfin… un ami ? comprenez plutôt : sa chose.)

Don Lope a immédiatement flairé cette Mademoiselle comme ennemie dangereuse. Une volonté de fer dans des robes de princesse, agile de son épée et de sa langue… sulfureuse séductrice. Oh oui, il la voit venir des lieues à la ronde.

Elle le déteste parce qu'il l'a si vite et si vertement repoussée. Il se méfie d'elle d'autant plus que… il se sent bien faible devant ses attaques. Maudite sorcière qui le détournerait trop facilement de Doña Hermine !


	30. Armand, Lope, devant les filles

**Titre** : se conduire devant les dames  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : De Cape et de Crocs  
**Personnages/Couples** : Armand, don Lope, des filles  
**Gradation** : PG~ / T-  
**Disclaimer** : Ayroles & Masbou

**Prompt** : « Et évite de te lécher les babines. »  
d'après Azalée Calypso sur un Sapin à Drabbles chez Drakys (23 déc. '11 – o9 janv. '12)

**Continuité** : pré/début de série  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

– Évitez de vous lécher les babines d'un air si visiblement gourmand, mon cher Lope, admonestait Armand : vous allez lui faire peur.

– Et c'est celui qui propose la fugue amoureuse à toutes les donzelles qu'il rencontre qui me fait la morale ! protesta l'interpellé.

– Oh, mais je le fais avec tact. Avec de jolis mots. Les demoiselles, il faut les savoir charmer. Agir avec raffinement. Pas comme une bête en rut.

– Qui traitez-vous de bête en rut !

– Tout doux, tout doux. Ce n'était qu'un contre-exemple.

– Et, la gazelle amoureuse que voici ? Quel exemple ?

– ...Vous écumez. Maintenant, vous auriez plutôt l'air enragé.


	31. Armand, Séléné, apparances

**Titre : **Au creux des choses  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **De Cape et de Crocs  
**Personnages/Couples : **Armand de Maupertuis/Séléné, le Maître d'Armes/Séléné  
**Genre : **drama  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Ayroles & Masbou, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Prompt : **« Apparences » pour mf 100 mots (avril '12)  
**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : attention, gros **spoil sur le ****tome 10** !  
**Nombre de mots : **2 x 100

oOo

Séléné, exquise Séléné, tendre objet de ses affections, vient d'offrir à Armand une leçon cuisante... Qu'elle n'était pas juste un objet.  
C'était pourtant avec les meilleures intentions qu'il la couvrait de ses attentions. Hélas, il ne s'est arrêté qu'aux apparences : une demoiselle délicate à qui offrir son amour, et pourquoi aurait-elle refusé ? C'est ainsi que sont les choses. On ne leur apprend rien d'autre, aux jeunes filles, qu'à écouter les hommes et leur obéir.  
Mais sur la Lune elle a découvert qu'il pouvait en être autrement. Qu'elle pouvait... choisir.

o

Séléné a découvert qu'elle pouvait être qui elle voulait et choisir qui elle voulait. Ainsi, elle se rend tristement compte qu'elle n'est qu'une cruche, vide, mais qu'elle peut trouver à se remplir, et qu'elle peut décider elle-même auprès de qui. Et elle a choisi.  
Armand se retire, la truffe basse : le triste manque d'éducation tout terrien continue à la remplir et ne se comblera pas dans l'instant. Pour lui, sa tendre Séléné, malgré ses résolutions, s'en tient encore aux apparences et choisit bien sûr l'homme plutôt que la bête.


	32. EusèbeCaillou, éclosion

**Titre : **il n'en a rien éclos  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **De Cape et de Crocs  
**Personnages/Couple : **Eusèbe/Le Caillou ; Lope, Armand  
**Genre : **drame  
**Gradation : **PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Ayroles et Masbou, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Avertissement : **Le tome 10 a rendu caduc un de mes plot-bunnies complètement cracké. RIP, plot-bunny. Avec mes excuses pour les différents organes des lecteurs qui seront malmenés au passage si vous vous y aventurez...  
******Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : TOME 10 !**  
Nombre de mots : **100

oOo

- Il était si vivant. Avec sa forme d'œuf, il aurait dû en éclore quelque chose.  
Oh, si je n'avais fait cette promesse de mariage, si j'avais fait plus attention à lui qui était là pour moi !  
Pauvre petit Caillou bien-aimé.  
Nous aurions pu vivre heureux ensemble.  
Et avoir plein de petits lapereaux bondissants.

- Hum, Eusèbe, c'était tout de même un...  
- Chhh, respectez un peu la douleur d'un homme. Enfin, d'un lapin. Il se rendra bien compte tout seul combien c'était un rêve impossible, maintenant qu'il est brisé.

- Adieu, Caillou, adieu. Tu resteras au moins toujours dans mon cœur. Toujours.


	33. Hermine, comme si elle était seule

**Titre** : compter sur elle-même  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : De cape et de crocs  
**Personnage** : Hermine  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Ayroles & Masbou

**Prompt** : « Aucune femelle ne lui a jamais résisté, qu'elle soit manchote, fauconne, macareux ou...hermine! »  
d'après Anders Andrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (12-18 sept. '12 chez Drakys)

**Continuité** : c'est mieux si vous avez lu le tome 10 mais pas indispensable  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Hermine, d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, a toujours porté ce nom.

Enfant volée ou abandonnée, nul ne sait. Le seul lien avec son passé était ce trop chaud manteau de fourrure dont elle était enveloppée : il lui a laissé son nom, et a été aussitôt revendu par ceux qui l'ont ramassée. Il faut bien survivre dans ce monde !

Personne ne sait d'où elle vient, qui étaient ses parents ; l'important, du moment où on l'a trouvée, recueillie et élevée, c'était où elle irait et qui elle deviendrait. Elle est reconnaissante à sa tribu, mais ne compte plus que sur elle-même.


	34. LopeHermine, d'homme et de bête

**Titre** : aux extrêmes de l'homme et de la bête  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : De cape et de crocs  
**Couple** : Lope/Hermine  
**Gradation** : PG-13 / T  
**Légalité** : Ayroles & Masbou

**Prompt** : « Et pourtant elle sait qu'il n'y a pas d'autre femme... »  
d'après Malurette sur un Arbre à Drabbles (12-18 sept. '12 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Il n'y a pas d'autre femme capable de lui faire un tel effet, jure Lope devant Hermine.  
De lui mettre ainsi le sang et l'esprit en ébullition, de lui donner envie de faire partager ses pires sauvageries _et _de le faire se rouler à ses pieds comme un petit caniche bien dressé, d'à la fois réveiller ses instincts de bête _et _sa volonté de se plier à toutes les règles même les plus strictes de la société si ça peut lui plaire.

Il veut en faire sa femme, devant Dieu, devant les hommes et… osera-t-il le lui signifier ? loin des regards…


End file.
